youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Regular Guy/Regular Thoughts 4:Future of Superhero Cartoons...Part: 1
Yes, this is surprising. Marvel might beat DC in movies and animation. Topics MARVEL moving in on DC? Marvel has realized there mistake with Ultimate Spider-Man and Hulk and the agents of SMASH (The show premise is ACTION, ACTION, ACTION with no place for plot development. The target demographic of the show is boys ages 5-12. So again it seems a disney kids show with Marvel characters), but that has changed. Marvel got hit, HARD in da head. This is GOOD NEWS towards hardcore Marvel fans, but DC fans, this is lookin's messy. I am of course fans of both, but I am currently really hoping Marvel does what they said they'll do. Marvel Animation Ultimate Spider-Man * Season 2 * Exclusive Clip Marvel knows how much fans hate the Ultimate Spider-Man. They know, that they messed up when they could have brought both kids and adults fans together, instead of focusing on the children. Regardless of what their PR BS makes it sound, the reason Ultimate Spider-man has been renewed for a second season, is that the network ordered the second season WAY before the series debut. The publicity stunt Marvel pulled by stating the show has been renewed by popular demand, is just a strategy to try and tell fans that people like this show maybe you should give it a second chance. Chances are more than high that Ultimate Spider-man will conclude after season 2. There will be some minor changes to the show during its 2013 season (a bit less in your face humor, a tiny bit more drama, and less scripts from “man of action” while more from Bendis and Dini). If by chance, the fans embrace the show in its second season it will be renewed, otherwise a new Spider-man show will replace it. Early talk about a series in the same tone as the upcoming movie reboot have been discussed, but nothing more than just that: discussion. Agent X also still urges the fans to show their disapproval of the show, since Marvel is listening, although it takes months and years for the company to answer the cries. Hulk and the agents of SMASH * New Image and Info Unlike Ultimate Spider-man, only 26 episode have been ordered, and to not make the same mistake again, the network will wait on the ratings before ordering a second season of SMASH. Agent X wants to make sure that people understand that the HULK and the Agents of SMASH is meant for kids, much like Ultimate Spider-man. Which a mistake Marvel is now realizing, but again, way too late. Avengers Assemble According to Agent X, Avengers Assemble is the most ambitious TV animation project for marvel, ever. Unlike, Ultimate Spider-man and Hulk Agents of SMASH, the new Avengers show is taking cues from the successful Marvel Cinematic Universe, and from the thousands of angry fans comments towards the direction of Ultimate Spider-man. As a result the new show WILL NOT be in the same universe as Ultimate Spidey, nor is it in the same universe as Hulk and the Agents of SMASH. While still a cartoon, Avengers Assemble will be taking itself seriously and trying to appeal to both kids and hardcore fans. Marvel is spending money on Avengers Assemble than any other show, so expect high quality animation like never before. Wishful talk was made to have the actors from the Avengers movie reprise their roles in the show. But due to high costs, the idea could have been scrapped. Agent X does not know what was the final decision in this matter, but he knows that whoever is voicing the characters will try to sound similar to the movie cast. New X-men cartoon and Avenger Vs X-Men Adaption According to Agent X, 2 more, unannounced Marvel animated TV series are in different stage of production. One of these series is a new X-men animated show. Talks of an Avengers vs X-men adaptation is on the table. Agent X does not know if it will be a DTV movie or a crossover between the 2 upcoming tv series of Avengers Assemble and X-men. AgentX mentions that Marvel is moving along with new direct to video animated features. More on that in few month, he promises. DC Comics Animation Beware the Batman * HD Video While Young Justice heads into haitus, Beware the Batman is rising. The show is set to appear next year, 2013. After Batman: The Brave and the Bold ended its run in November 2011, the new series went under production, so that Batman could return to a more "serious tone." When the series was first unveiled it was announced that lesser known villains would be introduced. Sam Register explained "We went in deeper into the villain library and pulled out some other villains" and the studio did not want the series to do another "Joker story". With Batman receiving a new sidekick, Outsiders member Katana, Register even commented that "Katana is gonna be his new Robin, but not necessarily." The series will be computer-animated in a CGI format, similar to Green Lantern: The Animated Series's animation style, the CGI has been described as "cutting edge." The Dark Knight Returns * The Dark Knight Returns * Voice Cast * NEWS A two-part animated version is currently in the works from "DC Universe Animated Original Movies" and several Batman veterans are known to be involved. It looks like everything you loved from the comic. Teen Titans GO! * Test Run Cartoon Network is bringing back the Titans with a new show! Yeah! The idea of bringing back the popular Teen Titans animated series was given a test run of sorts when Cartoon Network’s DC Nation programming block debuted New Teen Titans shorts this year, but now a new half hour series is coming, called Teen Titans Go! The show will not be a continuation of the old series, but rather what happens between saving the world and living together as teenagers without adult supervision. Comic-Con 2012 Agent X informed me that Marvel is a bit worried about fans reaction to Ultimate Spider-man on their animation panel. There will be undercover Marvel guys who will ask questions to the panelist, praising Ultimate Spider-man, and pretending to be hardcore fans who “supposedly” enjoy the show. While Agent X hates the sneaky plan, he tells me this is very common with almost all companies. Clips or episodes of the Ultimate Spider-Man, it is either a Bendis written episode (Bendis episodes are supposedly good ones) or a major villain reveal, and Hulk and the agents of SMASH, will be shown at this years Comic-Con. Excpect a lot of praise from Jeph Loeb towards ultimate spider-man, and a claim that hardcore marvel fans love it, which of course is BS. Notes I only listen to the trustworthy sources, and this information is 99% true. Expect more from me later. I do not know Agent X, most of the information is the blog is from one of ten, of my sources. www.marveltvnews.com --Regular Guy 20:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) * Do you think Marvel is serious about this? * Are you a Marvel or a DC fan. Or Both? * Do you like Ultimate Spider-Man? * What did I eat for breakfast this morning? * Do you like the trailer for the Beware the Batman and The Dark Knight Returns? * What do you wanna see from YJ when it returns? Category:Blog posts